


hear the drums of the city rain

by cabeswaeter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Snippets, it's v snippety super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeswaeter/pseuds/cabeswaeter
Summary: He's fucking soaking wet and he can't believe neither of them have died of hypothermia yet and she's screaming at him and he just can't make himself scream back. He feels so empty.





	hear the drums of the city rain

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "brother" by gerard way, super angsty like this fic. ik it's suPer short but I've had it lying around for ages, but i kinda like it? Hope y'all enjoy this and return sometime, hoping to post some Actual Fics tm soon. ok have fun<3

He's fucking soaking wet and he can't believe neither of them have died of hypothermia yet and she's screaming at him and he just can't make himself scream back. He feels so empty. They've been screaming back and forth for what feels like hours, in reality it's only been ten minutes, but he's pretty sure he's said some shit he really, really should not have said. But now he just can't take it anymore. All the adrenaline and the anger is gone and it's like he's exhausted, but in the same time he's feeling everything so intensely. Even his senses have gone overboard. He's hyper aware of the rain pounding down on the asphalt, showering them both. His hair is dripping and his clothes are clinging to his body, and so are hers, and her mascara is running down her cheeks and he's not even sure if it's because of the rain or if she's crying. ' 

Everything feels happening at once, and he hears the sounds of cars driving by, but her shouting is overpowering even that. 

"Stiles, you could have been killed! You're not supposed to go into battle, okay? I don't fucki-" She goes silent, and he's absolutely positive this was not what the argument was about in the beginning.  
"Lydia, I know I'm not exactly trained for fighting or anything, but if I hadn't gone in there you would literally not be standing her with me right now, and i couldn't take that. To be honest, I'm pretty sure that if we don't go inside soon, we're both going to get sick and die anyways, and I don't really think that's a fair way to repay me for saving your life. If anything happens to you... I'll just... sorry I'm just ram-" 

And he stops rambling, and her lips are so much better against his mouth than cold rainwater. (And maybe even pizza.) His eyes are closed, and the only thing he can hear is her whispering when he pulls away.  
"I couldn't bear it if you had been hurt, I could never forgive myself for that." And he knows this isn't all about him, not really. There's water everywhere, and this time it isn't only rain anymore, he can taste the salt on their lips. The tears are probably from both of them, but he can't really tell, because Lydia is kissing him. Lydia is kissing him. 

They both almost died today, and it's fucking freezing, and he's thinking about something that went really wrong once, and Lydia is kissing him. It's better than he had ever imagined their first kiss, but he feels more broken than he would have expected too. They bump their noses together, and his hands are ice cold on her back, but it's perfect, because Stiles is kissing Lydia.  
And it's not a panic attack. Well, no one is exactly calm and collected either, but she's not kissing him to calm him down. 

She's kissing him because she's wanted to do it for so, so long, and because she knows that when people die they're gone forever. She can't believe she almost let him go, that she didn't do this ages ago. It's a miracle both of them are still alive, and they're not wasting that. She's not wasting that again.  
Lydia is kissing him, and the only things he can feel are her hands, her mouth, her body under his hands. And he doesn't feel cold anymore.


End file.
